Magnet Theory
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My collection of drabbles for Roy Mustang and Edward Elric - exploring their relationship and all its colors, including the ones brought about by the absence or presence of others. Sometimes gen, sometimes porny.
1. Racism among future kings

**Racism in among future kings can only lead to no good.**

_This was inspired by some fanart I saw of Roy and Ed walking down the stairs of Central in the rain. Ed was holding the umbrella._

_Suffice to say, Roy did not look happy about that. _

"Honestly," muttered the Colonel as they tripped down the stairs, "I sometimes wonder why I let you get your way sometimes."

"Don't complain! At least we're not getting wet!"

"I'm quite capable of holding this up for the both of us. I won't step all over you, I swear."

The Full Metal Alchemist turned to glare at the man, nearly whipping him in the face with his braid.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M SHORT?"

The Colonel paused to rub out his ear with his finger.

"…That depends. Will you let me hold the umbrella if I say yes?"


	2. Shedding light on fire

**Shedding light on fire**

_I wrote this one for a friend, who kicked my ass in this LJ meme which requires me to guess my own writing. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 14, 2005, and there are major spoilers for episodes 25+ of the anime and the later chapters of the manga._

_

* * *

  
_

If there was one thing that Ed Elric absolutely, positively had to do before he died, it would be to smack Colonel Roy Mustang a good one upside head. Never mind the fact that he couldn't reach the man on a regular basis without climbing on top of a box (or maybe two; he really didn't want to check). He was the Full Metal Alchemist. There was always a way for a genius like him. Possible modes of execution aside, Ed liked to think that his reasons for wanting to hit the colonel were valid – it did not suit a proud bastard like him to carry on through life, walking wounded.

There was no real way of pointing this out to Roy without hearing a million and one excuses (and double that number of insults and condescending remarks), and for that reason, Ed never bothered. Still, watching Roy carry on after Maes Hughes' death was almost painful for him. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but alchemists were all about the fine details, and the fine details on Roy's end consisted of a back stiffer and straighter than a board, eyes dark and laden with too many sleepless nights and a sharper, drier, colder sense of humor than what the Flame Alchemist used to possess, when he used to receive calls at ungodly hours of the day from an old friend who thought nothing about talking Roy's ears off about his cute little daughter.

Ed had, in a moment of exasperation, come very close to telling Riza Hawkeye that when they were burying Hughes, they should've tossed Roy into the coffin along with him: no doubt the man would have been happier that way. All it took was catching the colonel on his daily visit to the cemetery and thinking about his mother and her own little tombstone somewhere far out in the country for him to decide against it. The boy would never admit it to himself, but he and the colonel shared more similarities than differences, especially when it came to loss, mourning and living like much like one was dead.


	3. Marrying pain

**Marrying pain**

_The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 18, 2008. Watch out for spoilers._

_

* * *

  
_

Edward Elric never lets Roy Mustang fuck him during the day, or under any sort of light – their coming together is a lesson in fumbling through the shadows of the evening, in Edward's breath hissing in and out through his gritted teeth and Roy trying to figure out where his limbs and every other part of him ought to go. There is nothing graceful in the way they sleep together, nothing sweet and nice and light: they fuck to feel a little less empty about being the State's Dogs, because fucking Edward is the only way Roy can keep himself from thinking about the person who can no longer be around to fuck him and, on Edward's end, getting fucked by Roy is his way of paying the man back for things. He trusts the man; it's twisted, but he trusts him, and Ed has gotten used to giving himself over to the one person who was willing to give him a chance when he needed one the most.

Whenever his fingers or mouth run over the cool surface of Edward's automail limbs, Roy fancies that the metal is alive and breathing, much like Edward's skin. He kisses the line where the scars start up and gunmetal gray weaves into human flesh, keeps his eyes on Edward's face to gauge the boy's reaction. Quivering and silent, with tightly shut eyes and trembling lips – Edward never cries out, no matter what Roy does to him. Given what the boy has put his body through, however, Roy is no longer so surprised. The Flame Alchemist takes Edward by his hips, twisting him unto his belly. Edward breathes under his fingertips, wincing just once when Roy slips himself inside. Any Alchemist worth his salt would admire Edward's body for the abuse he has wreaked upon it, but only a man as twisted as Roy could possibly get turned on by it.

There is never a morning after for the two of them – one of them always gets up mere minutes after the act. If it is Roy who leaves first, he steps away from a bed with Edward tangled up in the sheets, heading down to where Riza Hawkeye waits behind the steering wheel of a running car. If it is Edward who leaves first, he leaves Roy smoking through a cigarette on the windowsill, to sneak into a hotel room with Alphonse sitting on the floor in one corner, waiting for his return. Riza never asks. Edward never answers his brother's questions.


End file.
